Revelations Of Home
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Mark rescues a young woman who is from the world he had forgotten and Mr. Schubert is now after two uniquely different Water Breathers. Mark must stop him before the secrets of Atlantis are exploited, and at Elizabeth's urging, he must decide his future.
1. Chapter 1

**Man From Atlantis: Revelations Of Home**

**Chapter 1**

With ragged breath, a young woman raced down the deserted shoreline as fast as her legs could carry her. The sensation of running was all at once an invigorating and exhausting experience but the fear of capture killed her joy. She struggled to stay away from the water's edge and looked up despairingly at a large house on the cliffs – _The Foundation for Oceanic Research_. It was long past sundown and she hoped that somebody would be there to let her inside.

She managed to lose her two pursuers when she hid behind the rocks, but they quickly spotted her and she was forced to flee again. It would have been easy to dive into the ocean and disappear for good, but she stubbornly refused. It wasn't her time to return home. She still had four days left of her land sojourn before the portal re-appeared. A stitch in her side slowed her down and the muscles in her right leg tightened until it hurt. She never felt this sensation. She tripped face-down in the sand and rolled over as the men surrounded her.

There was nothing left to do but scream.

~Oo~

A female high-pitched cry echoed down to a tall, well-muscled man in yellow shorts standing on the edge of a parapet overlooking the sea. Mark Harris poised to dive deep into the waters to retreat for the night. Sleeping in the aquarium at the Foundation sometimes made him feel cloistered. His co-workers quickly learned that he could be trusted not to abandon them once he went out to the ocean. Although he performed great services for the U.S. Navy and the Foundation, he was still a free man and allowed to come and go as he pleased.

Mark observed the commotion and his anger mounted. He wanted to help the woman, but he needed his full vigor. The water would revive his strength to superhuman proportions. He dove in and swam rapidly to the area. When he rose from the surf, one of the captors clutched her and tried to drag her into the water. The other just laughed and brandished a stick pulsing with electric blue beams.

"Please help me!" She shouted to Mark.

Mark sprinted from the waves and surprised the kidnappers. He rushed up behind the shorter man who held the woman and grabbed him in a headlock.

"You let her go! Now!" Mark demanded.

The kidnapper gasped under the crushing weight of Mark's forearm and released her. Mark swung the short man into an oncoming wave. The man holding the prod thrust it at the woman. The jolt was near excruciating and she fell backwards into the surf. Mark lunged and they tackled each other to the sand. He grabbed the prod and ignored the jolts, then broke it in half and flung it into the water. The man grunted that he would return and ran away with his cohort. Mark noticed a dark schooner bobbing half a mile down. He couldn't worry about them now. The woman did not surface. He hurried to the water's edge and submerged.

"No! She will drown!"

With his extraordinary underwater vision, Mark came upon a phenomenal sight. The woman lay huddled on the sandy bottom and her lower half glistened through the darkness. Her head hung low and her hair flowed in silky blonde ringlets around her. She cried and held her mid-section in pain. Mark swam closer and gaped at her beautiful, aquamarine fish tail gliding up and down. He swam beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes flew open, but she was too weak to defend herself. She cowered as Mark spoke in a soothing manner.

"They are gone for now. I mean you no harm. My name is Mark Harris. I will help you."

She stared into Mark's brilliant green eyes for what seemed an eternity, taking in all the finer details of his gentle, yet defined features and marveling at his webbed hands. Her gaze landed upon the conch and wave symbol on his shorts. She smiled weakly at him and offered up her hand. Mark entwined his fingers through hers and was compelled to draw her close. She nestled into his arms and whispered.

"You…you are from Atlantis."


	2. Chapter 2

**Man From Atlantis: Revelations of home**

**Chapter 2**

Mark carried her on land and stayed within the shadows to avoid being seen by any late-night beach-combers. She wore a long, light blue sweater, now drenched and stretched out halfway over her fins. As he walked, a remarkable change occurred. He felt the weight of her bottom half grow lighter and the smooth scales faded and split in half until the fins morphed into a pair of tanned, shapely legs that complimented the rest of her form. The transformation nearly stunned him. He lowered her down and hovered over her.

She stared up groggily. "It will be alright. It is what happens when I am on dry land. But only for my duration here."

"Does it hurt you? I have never seen such a transformation." Mark unassumingly ran his hand up and down her legs and she giggled.

"No, it feels good, almost natural, but it isn't." She leaned against him and gazed up with soulful, widened eyes.

"By the way, my name is Nautica."

"That is a charming name. I did not realize that mermaids could speak."

"You must be thinking of the Sirens. All they can do is sing."

"Yes, I rescued a Siren from pirates not too long ago, she was only a child."

Nautica patted him sympathetically. "I'm sorry for that. I know how all that singing can get on your last nerve and disrupt your sonar hearing. You probably used the counter-effect song."

"Yes, my song saved a woman's life too. She awoke from a coma."

"Your voice is very pleasant. Well, not to worry, Mark. We mermaids have adapted the languages of the environs we are in, just as you have. What language am I speaking again?"

"English."

"Oh. I like this language. It is easier on the tongue and the ears – for me anyway. I have a cousin who prefers one called Italian and one who likes Russian…I could never in a trillion years grasp Chinese…"

Mark remained silent and lost in thought as she babbled on. He couldn't remember ever meeting a mermaid whose fins turned to legs. But he wouldn't have. He still battled with the amnesia that plagued him since he was found half-dead on the shore two years ago. Mark Harris kept on a continuous quest to find his true identity and discover his real home. His heart swelled when Nautica said he was from Atlantis. After Dr. Elizabeth Merrill rescued him, all the scientific data she discovered during countless physical and psychological tests pointed to the famed lost city as being his home of origin.

Mark scooped her back in his arms. Despite her large tail fin as a mermaid, as a human she was somewhat petite, similar to Elizabeth. They came to the Foundation and entered the office area.

Mark groaned. "What was I thinking coming this way?"

"What is wrong, Mark?"

"CW will be very upset when he finds the rugs wet. I would have swam you through my special entrance in the cavern, but I know you are hurt."

Nautica smiled, touched by his compassion. "And here I thought Water Breathers were snobs – at least the ones I know of. The sting isn't as bad now. It was more of a shock than anything. What is a CW? Where are we going?"

"CW Crawford is not a _what_, he is a _who_. CW is a man. He is the administrator of the Foundation. We are going to the Aquarium for now. I have a special seaweed paste that will help ease the burn wound and heal it faster." Mark stared at her quizzically. "You know of other Water Breathers?"

"Of course, they were once the proudest race in the sea. There aren't many left I'm afraid. But you are so different…you are…" She cut off her words and gazed fondly at him.

"What is it?"

Nautica bit her lip, unsure of what to say. The truth burned within her but she only shook her head. "It's nothing, you just seemed familiar to me."

"To be honest, I do not remember much of my old life. Perhaps we have seen each other out in the ocean."

"Perhaps. I am sorry for you, Mark."

"Sometimes, when I am deep in the sea, I have faint memories. Nautica, underwater you mentioned Atlantis. Is that where you are from too?"

"Yes, I am from there. I said it because you are a Water Breather, and the Royal symbol is on your shorts. That is pure Atlantean."

"Royal symbol? It is not used by all Atlanteans?"

"In designs perhaps, but only Royalty is allowed to wear it, and their version is much more grandiose. You have a very dignified air about you, Mark. I wouldn't be surprised if you descended from the ancient line of Poseidon."

"Poseidon…" He repeated in wonder. Mark was stunned by her revelations, but didn't show it. He burned with questions, specifically, how she came to be here, and where the rest of his people were. Now was not the time to ask them. After all the strange and wondrous places he visited on his oceanic adventures, he knew better than to believe that Atlantis was just a city of myth. \

He pulled out the jar of seaweed mixture and handed it to Nautica. "Put a thick layer directly onto your wound. I am going to find you some dry clothing."

When Mark left the office, Nautica stared at the surroundings and sighed. She found them bland and uninteresting. The hues that land dwellers sometimes chose to employ paled against the vibrant colors of the sea. These particular areas called offices seemed boring. They consisted of brown desks and stacked shelves, harsh metal cabinets and mounds of papers with writings that made little sense to her. Mark adapted very well to living on land. He didn't seem enthralled so much as he was curious. He saw his time on land as a learning experience.

Water Breathers gained masterful control over their emotions, and it irritated Nautica. The Mer-people were considered the most passionate beings in the sea. The mermaids often behaved frivolously and the mermen engaged in all sorts of juvenile behavior. Mark Harris was boyishly handsome and pleasant, but seemed to have the personality of a starfish.

Mark returned with an over-sized white lab coat and passed it to her from behind the door. "I am sorry, it is the best I can do for now."

"Thank you, it's fine." After a minute she poked her head out. "You can come in again, but you really didn't have to stay outside."

"I believe I did, you needed your privacy to change clothing."

Nautica peered at the large tank. "That is one big difference between the Mer-people and Water Breathers, you're all very reserved in matters between the sexes."

Mark cocked his head. "How do you mean?"

Nautica chuckled. "Never mind. Compared to a lot of these human men, your prudence is refreshing. Is this where you sleep? It seems awfully cramped."

"Occasionally I rest here, but I choose to sleep in the sea. Tonight you can use it."

"If I go in water my fins will return, Mark. This is my time to be on land and I want to enjoy every moment I have my legs. Besides, the people who work here will be shocked to find me in the morning."

"Then come with me to a special grotto. Just for tonight."

"As much as I like the sound of that…" Nautica shook her head stubbornly and folded her arms. "Please, Mark, I'll sleep on this desk if I have to. I'm not like you. I don't need to breathe water as long as I have legs. I'll be fine." She put a hand on his smooth chest and pouted. "Please don't leave me alone. What if those horrible men return for me?"

Mark sat her in the chair. "Okay, I will not leave you. I will stay in the tank. Why were those men after you?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a bad feeling that they saw my transformation. I have been on land for two days and I feel as though I've been followed the whole time. It's not fair! Why can't I enjoy myself like the other mermaids do when they come to land?"

Mark ignored her whining. "Did you get a close look at the people who followed you?"

"I spent a lot of time around the seaside village area and the boardwalks. I kept seeing this fat man with a gray beard and some other man with brown hair. He always looked scared with these bulgy eyes. They pretended to be bird watching or fishing, but I knew better."

Mark heaved a sigh. "Of course. They can only be Mr. Schubert and his assistant Brent."

"Who is he?"

"Schubert is a nautical genius, a junkman who loves the ocean. He is not above treachery, deceit, and even murder to achieve his goals of world domination through the ocean's properties. He is desperate to learn more about me…" Mark paused, trying to describe the man's eccentricities. "It is like he wants me as a pet of sorts. Schubert wants to study me, and even create his own race of Water Breathers. That was one of his goals when I first met him. Schubert has made numerous attempts to gain control. He raised the world's sea levels, invented robots, controlled the minds of dangerous sea creatures… and even went into another dimension to steal vital crystal resources."

Nautica smiled and Mark couldn't stop himself from blushing at her beauty.

"What is it, Nautica?"

"You met the Click race? They are the ones who survive off the power of the crystals."

"Yes, I helped to save their home from Schubert's intrusion. You know of them?"

"Of course. They live in the ocean and a gigantic bubble protects their dry land. They are odd, aren't they? With their pure white skin and clothes and that creepy walk?" Nautica laughed and imitated their gestures. "I'm familiar with all the ocean races."

"I know the Clicks think the same about us. Nautica, Mr. Schubert is a very cunning and dangerous man. You must be careful."

"I'll try. If it's the same man I saw on the boardwalk…" She patted her thighs. "Well, now that I have legs, I can easily outrun him since he's fat."

Mark frowned and crossed his arms. "Like you outran his men earlier, right? Schubert's girth has nothing to do with it. He doesn't _get his hands dirty_ as they say on land. He has assistants to do everything for him and that includes kidnapping. As you saw, they are powerful men. You must not take things so lightly, Nautica."

"Believe me, after that attack on the beach I'm scared. I guess I just have a funny way of showing it."

Mark nodded gently. "I suppose. You are very whimsical. I assume most mermaids are."

"Yes! I have a reputation to keep. A myth and legend to uphold." Nautica giggled.

Mark's eyes lit up. "Perhaps now the others will believe me when I try to explain the mysteries of the sea." He rushed to a phone. "Give me a moment."

"Wait, who are you calling? No one can know about me, Mark."

"I need to talk to Dr. Elizabeth Merrill. She is my good friend and works at the Foundation. She can be of some assistance."

Nautica backed toward the door and her good mood changed abruptly. "No. All these doctors and scientists want to do is poke and prod what they don't understand. I know that much about humankind. I'm sure they did it to you."

"They tested me, but they were never harsh. Well, not Elizabeth and Dr. Simon. Elizabeth made The Navy realize they did not have to get my cooperation by force."

Nautica crossed her arms over her stomach where the electric prod burned her. "I do not like to be tested. At least you appear human. I am not a fish to put under a microscope and…and neither are you! Don't you see what they've done? They're using you, Mark. Land Dwellers always tread where they don't belong and they destroy everything."

"Nautica, be reasonable. I know exactly what you mean, but that is not the case here. Elizabeth is very kind, nobody will hurt you." Mark moved closer and she shoved books on the floor to keep him away.

"Stop! Don't come near me!"

Mark's patience didn't waver. "Nautica, you came here because you wanted to see what it was like on land. I am sorry you had a bad experience, but you must understand that not all humans are like that."

"No, but these types of humans are! The scientists and doctors and war mongers only want control. I am not here to be an experiment! I was just curious about the work done in this Ocean research house. You saved my life, Mark. But I must go now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Man From Atlantis: Revelations Of Home**

**Chapter 3**

Nautica raced out of the Foundation and Mark followed, noting how she still wobbled on her new legs. He ran with the speed of a marathon runner and cornered her at the edge of a pier. She sank down and clutched the railing.

"Leave me alone! Stay away from me!"

"Nautica! You must not run. I am not your enemy. I want to be your friend and help you. We are beings from the sea, and we are one and the same."

"If you lived in Atlantis you wouldn't believe that. Mer-People are not shunned as much as the Sea-Trows, but Water Breathers think they are special because they are the most human in form."

"I do not think that way."

Nautica never sensed arrogance in Mark, but she was still wary. She stared at the swirling black sea and debated if she should dive away. Water Breathers were extremely fast swimmers, but she wasn't sure if they matched the speed of tail fins. She never tried to race one. She decided against jumping. Mark would have caught up to her because she was injured and exhausted.

"Please, I'm sorry I caused trouble. Just go back to your Foundation. What happens to me is not your concern, Mark."

Mark stooped down. "It is now. Nautica, I believe you do want my help. If you go out there, Schubert will trap you. Believe me. When I fought with his men on the beach I saw a black boat in the distance. I am positive it belongs to him! Why do you not trust me?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Mark, I don't know who to trust here. It was a mistake to even come, but I did not want to lose my turn to experience life on land. I've made a big mess of things. My father warned me of what I may find. He always said I was impulsive and attracted trouble like a shark to the smell of blood."

Mark compulsively reached out and touched her soft face. He raised her chin gently until her eyes met his. He brushed a few tendrils of hair from her cheek. "I am inclined to agree with him, but Nautica, you have done no wrong. It is Schubert making trouble for you. He watches these oceans like the Hawk of_…Mu_."

She crinkled her nose. "What's that?"

"A long story, it is just another ancient power source that Schubert tried to gain and conquer the world with."

"Wow. He doesn't give up, does he?"

"I do not believe he knows how." Mark smiled ruefully. "Nautica, if you stay with me at the Foundation you will be protected. You have my word."

She sighed. "I trust you. Why are you so nice to me? What do you gain from it?"

"I gain your trust and friendship. It makes no sense for me to be cruel and that is not my way." Mark stood tall over her. "The only thing I ask in return is that you tell me about Atlantis and how you came to be here…" Mark reached his hand down. "And perhaps, how I can go back."

~Oo~

Dr. Elizabeth Merrill awoke with a start when her alarm clock buzzed. She dozed for five minutes then reached out and tapped the button when it blasted again. She purposely set it earlier so she could head to the Foundation before everyone else arrived. Elizabeth researched some unique coral specimens which so far were not indigenous to the any known area of the world. She also needed to inspect a set of classified photos that CW received from the CoastGuard unit late yesterday.

After washing up and setting a pot of coffee to boil she dressed casually in a pair of tan bell-bottom slacks and a lavender blouse. As she combed her dark blonde hair and pinned it in a soft bun she smiled to herself in the mirror. Thinking of Mark Harris always made her smile. Every day with him was like an adventure, great or small. Elizabeth scolded herself more and more for her passionate thoughts. Mark was her dear friend, but after two years, it was getting harder to deny that a certain love existed between them.

Mark was still like a fledgling in this strange world and yet he proved himself a genius once he caught on to a subject. He commandeered the Cetacean submarine like a grizzled Navy Admiral. It was the unique human attributes in this world that puzzled him, the constant crying and suffering humans endured, and even the notion of love itself in all its forms.

Elizabeth saw the depths of Mark's heart. She was awed by his unwavering honesty and sense of justice, and the mild kindness he showed to all he met. She never wanted to see him hurt or suffer. She also knew that Mark wanted to find his real home more than anything. She promised to do all in her power to help him, but dreaded when that day would finally come.

~Oo~

Elizabeth entered the Foundation and made her way to the lab. She stared at the puddles on the floor and her white sandals sank in a few soggy areas on the carpet.

"_Oh, Mark. Why didn't you use the grotto?"_ She thought. _"It's a good thing CW's at a Washington conference this weekend."_

She expected the Cleaning crew on the following evening. Elizabeth opened the lab door and gasped. The young woman poking around inside jumped far away from the counter.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Elizabeth asked authoritatively and checked her microscopes for damage.

The woman bit her lip and looked in the direction of Mark's Aquarium. "I, um…well, Mark, _he…_"

Elizabeth took a calm breath. "Well? What are you doing in here? This is a restricted area, we aren't even open to the public yet."

Mark came out of the aquarium, drying himself with a blue towel. "Elizabeth! Good morning. You are here very early. I want you to meet a new friend. Nautica, this is Doctor Elizabeth Merrill. The woman I told you about."

"Hello. I'm sorry to intrude, but Mark let me stay the night." Nautica said meekly.

Elizabeth glared at Mark. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Is something wrong, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth held back her temper. "Nautica, is it? Would you mind waiting in the lobby, I need to speak to Mark in private, please."

"Of course. I didn't mean to disturb anything. I was just curious about the equipment. I've never seen anything like it."

Elizabeth wagged her hand. "That's alright, nothing's broken. But it is very sensitive and very expensive. Mark will be right with you."

Mark led her out then turned to Elizabeth. "I can see you are upset. I wanted to call you last night, but it was very late when I found her."

"Found her? Mark, where did you find her? Did you go out for a night on the town and meet her at a Disco? I can't believe you would bring a strange woman into the Foundation like this! She didn't have an apartment of her own to go to? When I find out who's been teaching you this behavior, I'll…"

Mark stared perplexed at Elizabeth. "Disco? I do not go to Discos, Elizabeth. I did not realize this behavior warranted suspicion, since it is very common among the males here on land."

Elizabeth forced down a laugh. "That's true. I'm not suspicious, just concerned, Mark. There are many things you're still learning about and that includes proper social mores."

Mark realized her point. "If I have done something improper, please correct me, but otherwise Elizabeth, I am _not_ a child."

Mark spoke with more firm dignity than any man she ever met. She was humbled. "You're right, Mark, and I apologize. But why did you bring her here?"

"I met her on the beach. I saved her life, or at least from a kidnapping. She was attacked by two men whom I believe work for Mr. Schubert. There is a very good reason why he wants…"

Mark trailed off. He sensed Elizabeth concealed frustration. Mark suddenly had a notion about women that he hoped to discuss with CW in the future.

Elizabeth sat in her chair and pulled out the classified envelope. She couldn't look Mark in the eyes. She just wanted a few minutes to feel angry, and though she fought it, she felt somehow betrayed. She picked up a letter opener and tore at the flap.

"Go ahead, Mark. I'm listening. If Schubert's involved, it's a potential disaster for everybody."

"I believe Mr. Schubert has designs to kidnap Nautica. He stalked her ever since she arrived two days ago. Elizabeth, Nautica is not just any woman."

"I can see that. She's very…well, she's beautiful, Mark."

"Yes, that is true, most of her kind are. I mean, she is not human, she is…"

"_A mermaid! _Are they for real?" Elizabeth nearly jumped from her chair after reading the Coast Guard's note.

Mark drew nearer. "Yes. How did you know?"

Elizabeth stared up at him and tried not to laugh. "Know what?"

"That Nautica is really a mermaid?"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. There was no a trace of joking in Mark's tone. Humor was not his strong suit. She flipped through the images taken just a few miles from the shoreline near the Foundation. Some of them were grainy, but she clearly made out a woman's head bobbing above the waves. In the next few shots a large tail fin jutted up from the same spot. Elizabeth passed Mark the images.

"Is _she_ your mermaid?"

"Yes. That is her tail. What beautiful hues it has in the sun! Where did these come from?"

"The Coast Guard, they wanted to know if they could believe what they saw. I can't."

Mark took her hand. "You will. Come with me."

Elizabeth hesitated. "Mark, you mean to tell me that the woman inside is an honest-to-goodness mermaid? Why isn't she in the water then? How can she breathe? Is she like you?"

"Similar. Nautica was granted legs for a short time to explore the world on land. If she is immersed in water, her fins return."

Elizabeth shook her head slowly. "Mark, do you realize what you're asking me to believe?"

Mark gripped her hand tighter. "Elizabeth, do you believe in me? You know beyond a doubt that I exist."

"Of course! It's been scientifically proven over and over that you are a Water Breather from an unknown…"

"No, it is no longer unknown. It has happened Elizabeth. Nautica is from Atlantis!" Mark said. The excitement in his eyes was infectious. "She promised to tell me all about it, and I promised I would protect her from Schubert, that we would both help her. We will, right?"

"Ye…yes…yes of course, Mark. But I still need proof, and I have to make up another story for the Coast Guard. It's hard enough that the Navy knows your secret. I don't think we should tell CW this just now, nor anyone from the Cetacean crew."

"I agree. The less people that know, the better and safer it is for everyone. You tell the Coast Guard that what they saw was a Whale shark fin and that I confirmed it."

"Okay, they'll definitely listen to you, but what about this picture? It very clearly shows a woman swimming in the middle of the ocean."

Mark thought for a moment. "Tell them that she is a new diver and I took her out to explore. She had to surface and take her goggles off and that is why she appears unequipped."

Elizabeth put the pictures away. "Sounds reasonable. But what about Schubert?"

"Our only big problem is keeping him away. And I have a feeling that will not be easy this time."

"Is it ever easy, Mark?"

"No. But now he has _two _Water Breathers in his sights and Nautica is much more vulnerable than I am. The men that attacked her were violent and they used an electric prod. She was injured, so I brought her to the Aquarium to give her some seaweed paste. I hope you are not still mad at me, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth glanced down at her sandals as guilt rose in her, but she brushed it off and smiled at him. "No, I'm not. I was just surprised. Next time, no matter how late it is, I want you to call me."

"I promise I will. I had a little trouble with Nautica, she did not want me to tell anyone about her and she tried to run away. She is a little confused."

As they neared the door, Elizabeth stopped him. "Mark, you did the right thing by helping her, but don't you think if she wants to leave you should let her?"

Mark suddenly gripped her shoulders with a deep smile. Elizabeth had never seen such joy on his face and for a brief moment he appeared relaxed and fully human.

"Elizabeth, she is not a prisoner, but I cannot let her go yet. I need to learn more about Atlantis. Because when she is ready to leave…I am going with her."

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat and she followed him out in shock. Her worst nightmare came true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Man From Atlantis: Revelations Of Home**

**Chapter 4**

Mr. Schubert squirmed listless and steepled his meaty fingers under his chin to keep his head from nodding down. He yawned rudely as his assistant Brent stammered his explanation for yet another failed assignment. Schubert's round blue eyes followed the harried scientist as he paced and fumbled with papers and maps over the drafting table.

"…And that is exactly what happened, Mr. Schubert. Mark Harris destroyed the electric prod. He wasn't even affected by the currents! He forced Sylvester and Milo to retreat. I…I wanted to tell you last night, but you always say you don't want…want your sleep disturbed."

Schubert hefted his corpulent body forward and banged the table. "Indeed I don't! Why should my vital rest be interrupted for you to tell me something I knew was bound to happen! Do you think I don't know that Marky boy has the strength of ten men once he's exposed to water? There is no other diversion that works greater on him than a cry for help at sea! Especially the cry of a maiden in distress. That noble fish stick! I purposely had Syl and Milo chase her in that direction. I know Mark's movements and the times he leaves for the ocean. It was all carefully calculated, Brent. Either way, we have that little mermaid right where I want her."

"At the Foundation, sir?"

"With Mark Harris you dolt! He's the one I'm really after. Remember that."

Brent nodded fast and pointed shakily at the map tacked on the marker board.

"What about Atlantis, sir? I've pinpointed the time frame and I am positive that the gateway is due to make an appearance sometime this week. It's almost like a…a fluke, since the gateway appeared two years ago when Mark Harris washed ashore."

Schubert stood up and stretched out his arms in serpentine fashion. "Our mermaid may have something to do with that, though I can't be sure how anything is conceived and carried out from another dimension, can I?"

"N…n…no, sir!"

"Who knows, maybe the two were mates in Atlantis and she returned to find her lost love! All we know is that she's here now, and the gateway to Atlantis will only open again on the eve she's due back."

"And even then, sir, it only stays open for a limited amount of time, by my calculations I'd say you must enter it within ten minutes!"

Schubert stared contemplatively at the ocean. "Brent, my boy, this is history in the making. If I don't get through it, there is no telling where in the stream of time that Portal will appear. We missed our last chance thanks to that freak storm! But at least it coughed up a treasure like Mark."

Brent chewed his inner cheeks and sucked in a deep breath. "Well, Mr. Schubert, that could be part of the problem, you see, every time the portal appears, there's a storm, or a severe weather disturbance. I've traced the history of capsized ships and mermaid sightings going back centuries. They all coincide with each other, and the most recent was the appearance of Mark Harris in 1977."

Schubert nodded gleefully. "It looks like Neptune has decided to give us another chance!" He put an arm around Brent and waved his hand around. "Make no mistake, it is my calling to conjoin the earth and sea. I am going to merge our world with that of the Lost City of Atlantis! Mark Harris is the chosen vessel by which to accomplish this! He could very well be the next King of Atlantis!"

"Yes, sir. But what about the mermaid?"

Schubert grinned wickedly. "Oh, I have plans for her, perhaps I will keep her on as Mark's mate. I've always wanted to be a grandfather, and at the rate my daughter Juliet is going, I may not live to see the day. Mark and the pretty fish can make quite a handsome brood of little webbed fingered guppies!" He guffawed until he choked and Brent patted his back. Schubert reached for his wine glass and chugged the last of it down.

"There! All better! _Ehh, _never mind about her for now. I just need her to lead me to the exact location of the gateway. She will make a very beautiful fish for my new exotic tank, don't you think? I could make millions off an attraction like her."

"The tank has grown beautifully sir. And people do love the mystique of mermaids. _Um…_what do I tell Sylvester and Milo?"

"Brent, I will not strike just yet. Let the two fishies make nice and dive into a false sense of security, then the boys can grab her when least expected."

Brent smiled ecstatic. "You mean I can test my new inventions?"

Schubert rolled his eyes and shoved him off. "Fine, fine! Though I'd hardly call them new. Spielberg came up with that some time ago. You should have stuck with the giant squid. It's more fun to watch the victims squirm out of their tentacles, not as messy."

"They won't fail, Mr. Schubert."

"You just make sure no harm comes to my water breathing man, or else I will crack you open like a crab and feed your innards to piranhas!"

Brent recoiled at his employer's threat. "Of course not, sir!"

"Perfect! Have my engineers fixed the little kinks in my submersible?"

"Almost, the laser is working at full power now."

"Good! If that tin-can doesn't get me through this portal, nothing will!"

~Oo~

With CW's absence and no pressing missions for the Cetacean, Mark found himself with a lot of free time on his hands. He spent it acquainting Nautica with the ways of humans, or _Land Dwellers_, as she referred to them. Nautica wanted to know all the aspects of the work he and Elizabeth did at the Foundation, though he could tell Elizabeth's job assignments in the lab bored her.

At Elizabeth's urging, and possibly just to get the mermaid out of her hair, Mark showed Nautica around the village. Nautica pranced around like a kid in the candy store. Mark had not seen anyone so full of joy and curiosity since he met the mysterious Imp a few months back. However, spending time with Nautica was not likely to get anyone hurt or killed as it sadly occurred with the Imp. Nautica ran from shop to shop, tinkering with everything and insisting on trying on dresses to model for him.

As she posed before the mirrors in stylish hats and shoes, Mark patted his jacket pocket gratefully. He was glad Elizabeth convinced him to take at least two of the payments the Foundation owed him. They always kept his money on reserve for certain situations, but otherwise, he had little to no use for currency. Mark was greatly saddened by the condition he saw the poor people in. Money was a land necessity so he asked Elizabeth to give his payments to them. She was touched by his benevolence and set up a monthly donation fund through the Foundation. He still needed to keep some for himself. As Mark sat back and watched Nautica's gaze sparkle at item after item, he now understood why so many land dwellers wound up in what they called, _the poorhouse_.

Nautica begged Mark to let her go on a few rides in the amusement park, and though she loved the merry-go-round, she was terrified by the height of the Ferris Wheel. She barely raised her head from Mark's chest until the ride ended. Afterward, she danced along the boardwalk with a street band and caught on to playing a few of their instruments. Mark never had so much fun on land, but a thought nagged him. Throughout the day he kept imagining what time spent with Elizabeth would be like.

On a number of occasions he saw Elizabeth relaxed, with her luxurious hair down and singing prettily to herself. He admired her laugh and observed her fine dancing at Foundation office parties. She jogged, swam and played games on the beach. Like Nautica, when Elizabeth was worry-free, she shone as brightly as the sun. He put a hand to his chest, wondering why his thoughts prickled his heart.

A few hours later, Mark and Nautica trekked back to the Foundation to drop off her packages, then stopped by the food stand along the beach. Nautica ordered fish and chips and Mark spread out a blanket for them near the shore.

"_Mmmm! _This stuff is delicious! Who would have thought that putting fishes to a flame would be so tasty! And what are these chip things?" She crunched on them loud.

"I believe they are made from land grown vegetation called potatoes. The Land Dwellers have many variations for preparing them as food."

"What's this white sauce? It's great!"

"It is called tartar sauce, made with a combination of mayonnaise, pickle relish and lemon juice. That is the basic recipe."

"Ooh, I don't know much about those ingredients, but Land Dwellers create such wondrous meals with edible things. I'd love to try them all!" She offered him some but he declined. "Okay, more for me! But Mark, do you really only eat plankton and seaweed?"

"You forgot kelp, algae, and sea grass."

Nautica playfully shoved him. "Oh _big _difference! There is so much variety of seafood, never mind the scores of fish! There are crabs, mussels, scallops, clams, shrimps, and one of my favorites delicacies is a nice giant lobster. Have you ever cracked into a good lobster tail, Mark?"

A bemused smile flickered across his face as he imagined her doing just that, only without the delicacies of utensils, lemons, and butter. "I have eaten those things on occasion, but I do not suffer without them."

Nautica peered at his lithe form and patted his muscular arm with a nod of approval. "You're right about that, you are very healthy."

She pushed his sunglasses on top of his head. "Wow, you have such handsome eyes and long dark lashes. Sometimes they look so sad, but right now they are content."

"Thank you, Nautica. I feel that way. Perhaps the sadness comes from missing home." He drew his gaze closer to her. "I think your eyes are serenely beautiful, like swirling pools of blue crystals with hints of lush green around the rims."

"I did not know you were an artist. Or as they say on land, a poet." She stroked his cheek.

"No, but I have a deep appreciation for colors and beauty. I find it in all things."

Nautica hung back and stared at him with adoration. She touched his sunglasses. "Tell me what these are called again?"

"They are called dichroic lenses. They filter and reflect light in certain ways that protect my sensitive vision. I suppose when you turn human on land, it changes your vision too. I must be careful with them, they are very expensive to produce."

Nautica shrugged and crossed her arms. "Everything on this land costs something. It's like you cannot touch anything around here. It is not like that in the sea."

"No, there is no greed, only survival."

"Among the sea-creatures anyway. Atlantis might be a different story. They adopted the Land Dweller ways more than they care to admit." Nautica rose up sprightly and grabbed Mark's hand. "Why don't we go for a swim and I can tell you about Atlantis. You've done so much for me today, and that is all you want in return. Besides, you're starting to look like a dried out sea-sponge in the sun."

"I did not want to push you for information so soon. Thank you. I agree, I do feel like a dried sponge. It is time to replenish myself." Mark stood up and put his sunglasses in the small pouch on the back of his shorts.

"Last one there is a rotten Sea-Trow egg!" Nautica kicked sand at him and took a running head start.

They raced into the surf and dove beneath the largest oncoming wave. As they swam deeper Nautica stared blissfully at Mark. The slight awkwardness and stilted manner he had on land disappeared. His skin became firm and supple and his eye color altered from hazel to the dazzling green she remembered when he rescued her. He swam in circles around her and flipped over and under her tail like a happy dolphin. He laughed and engaged her in games of hide-and-seek, but she lost because her tail fin always betrayed her hiding spots.

"This was a wonderful idea, Nautica. I am glad you are willing to be in the water again." Mark said.

"I was starting to feel dehydrated too, and that dark sugary drink I had made me even more so."

"_Ahh, _you drank the cola, no wonder you are in such high spirits! It is something Elizabeth calls a _sugar rush_."

"Mark, let's go very deep. Grab the bottom of my fin and hang on!"

"Lead the way, Nautica!"

Nautica led him on a dizzying swim to the ocean floor. She curled her body backwards and forwards and whirled in all directions. She teased him every time he lost his grip. She finally settled herself down and Mark straddled a rock across from her. He gave her his rapt attention.

"Now, Mark, close your eyes and try to imagine the world I'm about to describe, and maybe your memories will return…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Man From Atlantis: Revelations Of Home**

**Chapter 5**

"Atlantis is an Island unlike any other, a place of enchantment where all the mythological races of the sea thrive. It is a lush, tropical paradise on the outskirts, yet if you delve deeper you will find dense woodlands and even a mountainous region. Atlantis is home to every jewel on the planet, some of which humankind never dreamed existed. It is rich with diamonds and gold and each surface of the land and water sparkles in the sun. For thousands of years the Land Dwellers have attempted to discover its location. They created myth upon myth, and set up dangerous expeditions in hopes to conquer, steal and plunder. But they often met with disaster."

_"What are the origins of Atlantis, Nautica? How did the legends arise?"_

"Atlantis was once a proud Island city in a vicinity of Athens that belonged to the Land Dwellers. At that time it was ruled by wicked King Leviathan, who made greedy treaties with the neighboring countries in order to build up his military might. After some time, Leviathan turned against Athens, but he underestimated their Naval power and the Island was nearly destroyed. Leviathan made a pledge to his god Neptune that he would always keep the Island secure and he had failed. Neptune re-claimed Atlantis and let the Island sink. He eventually restored it as a new home for his children and their offspring."

_"And what of this special Portal? How does it work?"_

"The portal is hidden deep within the Royal palace and secured by gigantic seahorse gates. The Atlanteans are just as curious of the Land Dwellers as they are of them and through the centuries many have risked their lives and abandoned their dwellings in order to live amongst them. However, once the Atlanteans go to the outside realm they are often met with hostility and fear. Atlantis is not a stationary island. It is in a constant flux throughout the stream of time to protect it from invaders."

_"Does that mean Atlanteans can live forever?"_

"Atlanteans are not immortal, but their life span is remarkably longer than that of a human. However, it is assumed that once they leave the Island, their longevity may be reduced. It is not certain."

_"Who has ruled Atlantis? What is its royal history?"_

"The last Water Breather to be King of Atlantis was named Neapus. At the start of his reign, Neapus found that the Land Dwellers were dangerously close to discovering Atlantis during the latter 19th and 20th century. They put together patterns and developed technology that could gauge when the Portal would open, and see the forces of electro-magnetic energy that surrounded it. The Land Dwellers ingeniously built equipment and submersibles able to withstand the depth and forces. King Neapus knew it was only a matter of time before Atlantis was overrun."

"The King married a beautiful Water Breather named Cordelia. She had curly ebony hair that flowed down to her knees and jade green eyes so clear they sometimes looked white. Her skin was like pure ivory. Cordelia knew she was privileged to be chosen as the next Queen, but she rejected her title. She did not want to marry such an older man. Cordelia was forced to give in to the King's request, and there was always strife between them.

A few years later she bore Neapus twin sons they named Darien and Zale. The Queen finally found peace of mind in the deep love and care for her sons. However, they were not Water Breathers in their purest form. A Water Breather in Atlantis has tiny, visible gills on the sides of their torso, webbed hands and feet, and some have skin as white as the Click race, yellow, or even blue and green toned."

"The twins' physical appearance put the King in a quandary; they had all the earmarks of a human Land Dweller, but retained the astounding abilities of Water Breathers. They resembled Cordelia more than him. The King went in a rage and was convinced that Cordelia betrayed him and mated with a human. She was banished from Atlantis after a very public tribunal and her whereabouts were never disclosed. She disappeared when her twins were just two-years old."

_"That is very sad. Were the rumors true?"_

"King Neapus was gravely wrong about his Queen. It was found that Cordelia's grandfather was a Land Dweller, His genes and features passed down to his great-grandsons. The King, in his guilt, sealed up the portal for good and remarried within the year. Neapus was already an older King when his sons were born and twenty-five years later he knew his reign had come to an end. He was dying.

Neither Darien or Zale ever felt comfortable around their stepmother, whom they had believed was their real mother. She wasn't wicked, but she bore an unwarranted bitterness and shunned them. The princes were practically raised by her mermaid and Sea Nymph slaves. The citizens of Atlantis were never allowed to speak of Cordelia under threat of banishment, until a kindly old Sea Trow that the twins rescued and befriended revealed the truth."

_"Tell me about the twins, Nautica. What were they like?"_

"Zale was the more rambunctious one and adamant about going out into the world of the Land Dwellers to explore and possibly find Cordelia. Darien was more cautious and knew the risks. Being the oldest by five minutes, Darien was pronounced the next heir to the throne at his birth. Darien was prepped and groomed for the Kingship since childhood. He truly loved Atlantis and the entire population agreed that his benevolence and good nature would outshine any King that ever ruled or would probably rule again."

_"Did Zale leave Atlantis? Did Darien become King?"_

Zale demanded that Darien re-open the portal. It was not an easy request to grant. Zale grew impatient and that led to damage on the Epoch wheel, a device used to control the Island's location. He was sucked into the portal and washed ashore on the coast of California in the year 1877, and was never heard from again. Darien tried to rectify his family situation shortly after his father died and he set out himself to find Zale. He reset the Epoch wheel, only it shifted a century beyond 1877 as he passed through the barrier and he never returned home."

~Oo~

Nautica and Mark parted ways for a while because Mark needed time to absorb the startling information. Nautica held back some of the truth and her personal reasons for going through the portal. Nautica was a princess in waiting. After a few years without a King, her father Merrick, the most highly esteemed of all the mermen, was pronounced leader of Atlantis and a new empire for the Lost City was born.

Merrick was one of King Neapus' finest guardsmen. When Darien and Zale were twenty-years-old an uprising started amongst the Sea Serpent race for control of the Island. They kidnapped Nautica, who was then just a small child. The twins bravely set out to find her and while the expertly trained Zale took part in a showy battle, Darien nearly sacrificed his life to rescue Nautica before she could be eaten alive. In a Sea Serpent's eyes, the Mer-race was as insignificant and tasty as fish. King Neapus showed no mercy and destroyed them all for their treason and the past calamities they caused on Atlantis.

Nautica was saddened by the disappearance of King Neapus' sons. When she was old enough at twenty, she took it upon herself to find Darien. She did not tell Mark, but her childhood adoration for him grew into love.

Darien possessed a tender heart and always championed justice for the lower class races of Atlantis. After sneaking down to the idle and faulty Epoch wheel, she struggled to reset it to 1977, but the wheel plunged ahead and stuck on 1979. It was no matter. She had a strong feeling that he was still out there and was now fully convinced that Mark was the lost Darien. Nautica was determined to bring him back to his rightful throne in Atlantis and rule by his side as Queen.

~Oo~

That night, Mark could barely sleep a wink, even in the comfort of the cavernous grotto he furnished for himself. It was all the stuff of legend, yet this version of Atlantis was never recorded for Land Dwellers. Mark floated in a dream-like state as he contemplated Nautica's story. Billy, his twin he met in the Old West, was really Zale, and he made a determined choice to leave Atlantis. It was no wonder that Billy thought little about returning home and so easily made a life for himself as an expert gunslinger.

Mark did not feel like a King, nor did he desire to be one. All he wanted was to make peace with his past. He was not a fool, and he sensed Nautica's love. He admitted that his fondness for her grew stronger the more time they spent together.

~Oo~

Three days passed since he learned his life history and Mark made a personal decision. Nautica opened up the desire in him for a mate. Once all the missing pieces of his life fell into place and they were safely home in Atlantis again, he would pursue her with romantic interests. However, a gnawing feeling in his heart returned. Despite all his contemplations, he kept having a singular memory of Elizabeth standing on the beach at night. The waves lapped against the shoreline just as the tears spilled freely from her eyes. She was saddened because he chose to leave her. Mark had very little understanding of her emotions then. Now it struck him hard, her tears were an aspect of love. With two years past, and despite her efforts to hide it, her love for him increased. Mark knew he would never completely fit into this world, and she could never be in his, it was a boundary that kept their feelings unspoken.

With the days drawing closer to return through the portal, he felt it was a boundary that would never be crossed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Man from Atlantis: Revelations Of Home**

**Chapter 6**

Elizabeth enclosed the last of CW's pressing casework in a blue file and tucked it away into his cabinet. Pretty soon it would be time to purge the old files to storage. She left his office, making sure everything was neat and tidy as he liked it, then raced to the phone at the receptionist's desk and picked up on the fourth ring.

"_Foundation for Oceanic Research_, Dr. Elizabeth Merrill speaking."

"Elizabeth! I didn't expect to hear your voice, what happened to Sarah?"

"Oh, hi, CW. Sarah is down with the flu. I'm kind of manning the entire ship over here."

"Wow, I'm sorry about that. You know I'll be back in the trenches on Monday. Anything pressing I should worry about?"

"_Hmm,_ nothing yet, but you'll be the first to know." She fibbed. "How are things up in Washington?"

"Same old. I think Mark would be the only person in the world who would find a seminar on saltwater trout fascinating."

Elizabeth laughed. "Is that all it is?"

"Well, there's more than that of course, Navy business, Coast Guard, some oil companies. I just came back from that trout one though. What a snoozer, but I got some nice brochures to shove in my desk. How's Mark?"

"Mark? He's…" Elizabeth peered into the Aquarium, he was not there, and she remembered that he started sleeping in the grottos the last few days. She missed finding him first thing in the morning examining specimens in the tanks, or even just peeking in and seeing his long body float rhythmically in a pleasant sleep. It was awe inspiring to watch him underwater.

"Elizabeth, you still with me?"

"_Oh! _Sorry, CW, I, um, thought I had another call. Mark is fine, he's been out in the ocean a lot these days."

"Maybe_ he's_ having fun with the saltwater trout."

The pencil Elizabeth twirled suddenly snapped and she jumped. "Oh…um, yes, something like that."

"What was that noise? Did you just break a pencil? You know we have to watch our supplies. I'm not putting in another purchase order until the end of next month." CW scolded her.

"I'm sorry CW, boy you have great ears."

"That crack woke me up. Hey, did you get the photos from the Coast Guard?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "_Yes…_"

"That's not a normal, 'yes,' what was in them?"

"Maybe I should wait until you come back." She said quickly.

"Come on, I'm sure it's much more substantial than…"

"Saltwater trout, I know."

"Dr. Merrill, you're being evasive. You know I hate being left out."

"Well, apparently some rookies got photo happy and thought they were taking pictures of a mermaid."

CW chortled through the receiver. "Are you kidding me? Is this where my tax dollars go? To fuel some kid's fantasy? If word got about this they'd shut the Foundation down in a minute."

"CW, if you look at the pictures they are very convincing. Remember we've encountered some pretty strange stuff ever since Mark came to us."

"I suppose so, but a mermaid? Seriously?"

Elizabeth sighed. "And what would you call Mark Harris, CW? A figment of our imaginations?"

"Not anymore. I guess you're right."

"Don't worry, Mark figured it out."

"Let me guess, it wasn't a mermaid, it was a Selkie?" CW chuckled.

"No, Selkies are part seal, or seals that turn to humans, anyway, they don't have giant tail fins."

"Oh, right, whatever, what did he find?"

"Um, it was a whale shark, and you do see a woman's head in the photos and she's treading water. She was a uh, an amateur diver and her equipment malfunctioned. Mark brought her back safely."

"Why didn't the Coast Guard do anything?"

"Maybe she was singing and they were mesmerized?" She suggested.

"_Oh geeze, _you mean it was a Siren mermaid?"

"I'm kidding, CW. Mark took care of it, there's no danger, and we don't have to close the beaches and all that."

"Darn! I was really looking forward to going out there with my homemade harpoon gun."

Elizabeth laughed again. "You'll see the pictures when you come back." Elizabeth decided to mention Schubert. CW deserved to know. He was the one with the official clout to call in the U.S. Government if things got out of line.

"There is one other thing, CW. It's even more important than this mermaid photo."

"I just knew you were hiding something."

"I wasn't hiding anything, I was debating if I should tell you. But it's under control. CW, Mark and I are monitoring Mr. Schubert's actions. He moved back into his mansion and apparently had his fortune restored."

She heard her boss grinding his teeth. "What does that blathering junk man want now? Let me guess. He wants Mark. What are the stakes this time? He'll create whirlpools that will sink California if Mark doesn't want to swim in his goldfish bowl? That guy weirds me out."

"Let's not give the junkman any ideas here, CW. Mark and I just happened to notice he's been seen around town with his assistant and he keeps a schooner not far from the Foundation. We only want to be cautious."

"You're doing the right thing. Okay, tell Mark and anyone else that bothered to show up to work I said hello. Call me if you need Cetacean authorization _and_ if Schubert sticks his crusty beard anywhere it doesn't belong."

"Will do. I'm pretty much alone here for the weekend. But thanks, CW. Goodbye."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and went to the Aquarium. She noticed the tank needed cleaning and a refill so she went to work on that project. Mark came in when she was nearly finished.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Thank you for taking care of the tank. I had purposed to do that later in the day."

"Hi, Mark. It's no problem. Where's Nautica?" Elizabeth suddenly realized that in the last few days, she barely spoke to the mermaid, and that it was a somewhat conscientious choice on her part.

"Nautica is on the beach playing sports. She's having a good time. I wanted to come in and make sure everything was fine with you."

Elizabeth put down her scrub bucket and yanked off her rubber gloves. She pushed back wisps of hair. "That's thoughtful, Mark. I'm okay, just very busy. The phone must have rang six times since I started cleaning."

Mark paced around the room Elizabeth sensed his nervousness. Mark rarely, if ever, showed fear. She gripped the edge of the tank and attempted to climb over. Mark was at her side immediately and grasped her arm.

"It is very wet, I would not want you to slip and fall."

"Thank you, Mark. Hey, is there something wrong?"

Mark raised his eyebrows. "Do my feelings betray that there is?"

"Not your feelings, your facial expressions. Sometimes our appearance says a lot about what we are thinking before we even say a word. I like to think that I know you, Mark. You seem worried. You even look a little tired." Elizabeth stroked his arm and stared up at him with a tiny smile. "You can always talk to me if something troubles you. You know that, right?"

Mark leaned close to her. "Yes, I do. Perhaps I am worried. And my sleep has been disturbed since Nautica told me about Atlantis. I just do not know what to expect on the other side of the portal."

"I understand. You are technically a King, Mark. There's a lot of responsibility that comes with the title." She grinned. "I can certainly believe you stem from royalty."

"There is no need to treat me as such. I obviously gave up my throne when I went to search for Billy…I mean…_Zale_."

Elizabeth nodded. Mark eventually told her about his adventure in the Wild West. There was no way to refute him and she promised to do some historical research to see if his brother Billy left any descendants. But now she wondered if it was even their same world that Mark entered. When she called her old friend and colleague Dr. Simon, he told her there was always the possibility of parallel dimensions.

"You can compare going to Atlantis like visiting a completely different country. Who knows, Mark? Maybe your memories will return once you're there. Then you'll feel right at home."

The stories Mark told her about Atlantis seemed all but impossible to believe, but Nautica confirmed them with even more glowing details. Elizabeth didn't know what to think. She was rarely privy to Mark's adventures in the ocean depths and it frustrated her. However, she never let on to Mark that she sometimes felt useless. He would deny that. Mark thoroughly needed her support in different ways – through her friendship, medical and ocean expertise and she secretly hoped…love.

"Perhaps when I am deep in the ocean…I will forget." He mused. They locked gazes and Elizabeth slid her hand into his.

"I remember those words, Mark."

"I never want to forget any of this, Elizabeth. Especially not you."

"Then don't. You promised that if you went back to the sea you wouldn't forget. I'll hold you to that."

Elizabeth moistened her lips and inched her body upward, Mark felt compelled to bend lower toward her. Her grip tightened in his and he clutched her other hand and eased his fingers through hers. She caressed his webbings. The move was innocent and subtle as their lips faintly brushed together. They pressed their mouths closer…harder…

The phone suddenly rang. At the same time Nautica burst into the Aquarium, sweaty and ecstatic. Mark rose to his full height slowly.

"Oh that was such fun! I never would have thought tossing a ball around could bring so much joy and laughter! You should have joined me, Mark! The next game you will! You'd be a pro at this. We could play along the surf, so when you feel too hot you can toss yourself in the water." She announced. "I'm ready to show you the area with the portal now, but it will still remain closed until tomorrow night."

Elizabeth stepped back awkwardly, then realized the phone was still ringing. She nodded and smiled at Nautica and grabbed for it. Mark remained dumbfounded in the center of the room.

Nautica tugged on his arm. "Are you feeling well, Mark? You look flushed and you weren't even out in the sun. Water breathers do not usually get flushed."

Mark softly tapped his cheeks and he felt the warmth. There was a distinct stirring in his lower abdomen that was altogether pleasurable. He looked at Nautica quickly.

"Yes, please take me there."

Elizabeth kept her back turned, her own cheeks were overly rosy. It finally happened between them. She thought of the semi-serious warning Admiral Pierce gave her very early on after she found Mark, and all the whispers that spread throughout her professional circle. She put up with rumors, some downright crude and obnoxious. Her female colleagues thought Mark very attractive and said it must have been exciting to train him. As the years wore on Elizabeth struggled to maintain her professionalism.

Elizabeth finished her phone call and stared after Mark as he left the building. She sank into a chair and put her face in her hands.

"I _do_ love you, Mark Harris. Please don't leave me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Man From Atlantis: Revelations Of Home**

**Chapter 7**

"Brent, are you sure these uninspired inventions won't malfunction? Is the radar in place?"

"Yes sir, it will track them from the moment they swim away from the Foundation and then Milo will call me as soon as he sees them in the water. They are ready to go, I tested them in the pools for weeks and they will pick up audio."

"Good, and remember, Mark Harris is to stay alive!"

"And the little mermaid?"

Schubert stroked his beard and chuckled. "She's worthless once she leads us to the right location of the portal. If she lives, she lives; otherwise…" He took a huge bite of his caviar and crackers and smacked his lips together. "I'm sure we can all enjoy a scrumptious fillet dinner tonight!"

Brent shuddered repulsed as his giant boss padded out of the room humming Schubert classics.

~Oo~

Mark, you do not seem like yourself, you've been distracted ever since we left the Foundation. Did I do anything wrong?" Nautica asked concerned as they readied themselves to dive in a secluded area.

Mark continued to stare at the horizon and discreetly rubbed his lips together. His brief kiss with Elizabeth still played on his mouth and left the taste of something pleasantly fruit flavored. He finally glanced at Nautica.

"No, you have done nothing wrong. I just have many things to consider before I make the final journey to Atlantis."

Nautica shrugged and jumped in. A minute later she popped up and her tail-fin slowly rose after her. She whisked it across Mark's feet.

"What's there to consider? You had plenty of time here to learn and discover the world of the Land Dwellers. Mark, Atlantis needs you!"

Mark stared at her. He felt all along that she held back something from him. "What about your father, Merrick? Has he not been a good leader?"

Nautica rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure, he's good, but even I think he's a little biased. This time, it's the Mer-People who are regarded highly instead of the Water Breathers."

Mark leaped into the water and floated on his back. "That is not surprising. Wherever there is civilization, there will always be class distinctions. What if they do not accept me as their King again? You forget that I abandoned my throne and my responsibilities. I abandoned my people. I am sure there are many who would find that unforgivable."

"It was for a noble cause, Mark. You wanted to save your brother. They have gotten over it."

"How you can be so sure?" Mark flipped underwater and surfaced in front of her. "Who says I was being noble? How could anyone know my true motives? From what you told me, everyone in Atlantis knew the drastic consequences of the portal. I as a Prince would have known. It had to be something more that drove me out."

Nautica came close to him with a backstroke and seductively entwined her tail through his legs. Mark made no motion to stop her, but tread water in a distracted manner.

"I don't know your reasons, Mark. Maybe you wanted to find your mother too. But then, you went to the year 1877. I think you were a little jealous of Zale. Being first-born you were automatically an heir to your father's throne and that put a lot of pressure on you. I'm sure you were worried about Zale, but he was a very skilled fighter. He laughed at danger! Zale was a free spirit. I think you always wanted to be like him."

Mark stared at her curiously. "How is it you know so much about me, when I barely know myself?"

Nautica blushed. "I thought I told you, Mark. I've admired you since you saved my life when I was a child. I followed everything you did very closely. Besides, your family is legendary in Atlantis, so full of drama and intrigue!"

"You make it sound like one of those soap operas my friend Jenny watches on the television, greedy brother against brother and all of those human scruples. All for a piece of land! It makes enjoying life difficult."

Nautica splashed him mischievously. "Will you lighten up, Mark Harris? You are very calm and sweet, but so serious! You need to smile more, laugh a little!" She teasingly stroked him on each shoulder with her fins until he chuckled.

"Okay, that tickles!"

"There! That's so much better. So, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'll race you!" She poised herself to dive.

Mark squirmed out of her clutches. "Wait! I do not know where I am going or how far down."

"About three-thousand feet and 300 yards from this spot."

"Fine, are you read… hey! Come back here!" Mark ducked as her large tail-fin flew upwards and splashed water in his face. "She is fast!" He said amused, and trailed fast behind her.

Nautica led Mark to a murky area surrounded with sea grass and colorful plant life; it was the entrance to a small cave. To the naked human eye, there was pure darkness, but with his exceptional vision, Mark saw a pale blue and luminous glow emanating from within.

"Nautica, that is amazing, how does the portal work?"

"It is hard to explain, the blue light gets brighter, almost blinding, and we must swim into it. There is a sort of whirling sensation, but it is not harmful. Before you realize it, you are back in Atlantis."

Mark studied the outer portion of the cave. "Could I have gotten amnesia in the transference?"

Nautica's eyes lit up. "That's possible! The Epoch wheel was set to 1877, but something changed while you were in the portal and it jumped a hundred years. Maybe it was an earthquake. It may have affected your mind. Perhaps you were stuck in the portal longer than you should have been."

"That is a plausible explanation. One thing I will surely do when I return is either fix this wheel or permanently seal up the portal. But something tells me that Atlantis and the Land Dwellers should never be too far apart. They once co-existed."

Nautica swam in front of him. "So that means you will come back and rule?"

Mark stared into the faint glow and nodded. "If it is my true heritage, I must accept that."

Nautica shrieked gleefully and tossed her arms around his neck. "Oh Mark! That's excellent! You will be the best King Atlantis ever had! And I promise to be the most loyal Queen."

Mark gazed thoughtfully at her. She finally revealed her true intentions. "My Queen? But Nautica, we hardly…" Mark's protests went unfinished as Nautica pressed her lips on his and kissed him tenderly. They gradually built up their passion. Mark was dumbstruck, but the concept of a kiss was not lost on him. He enfolded her in his arms and she clung against him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Mark asked, almost breathless.

"Yes, Mark. I want to be your Queen. I would do anything for you. Even if you made me your slave! Let me show you now how good a Queen I can be!" She tried to kiss him again but Mark held her back.

"I do not approve of slavery. My Queen would be my equal."

Nautica smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She traced her fingers along his hairless chest and massaged his legs with her tail. His temper was consistently mild.

"That is good. Having a mermaid Queen will re-unite the races in Atlantis like never before. I will help you to remember and teach you all you need to know."

Mark looked down at her. She was so sprite and young, yet she was willing to throw herself into a life of Royal servitude for him. He appreciated the gesture, but deep inside he felt something was lacking. Did she truly love him for the man he was, or the legend he became? He sensed it was love based on sheer gratitude. Although he found Nautica attractive and delightful, he barely knew her. Mark pulled away again.

"There is time for all that, Nautica. We must come to an understanding and learn more of each other. I must learn how to be a productive King so Atlantis will thrive." He said gently. "Do you understand? I am not trying to hurt your feelings."

Nautica sighed and swam up from his arms. "Why are you always so rational?" She flipped around a few times and quickly stole another kiss. She kept her hands on his cheeks. "Sometimes you must allow your passion to take control in moments like this."

Nautica's flirty gestures proved to be a real temptation, but Mark shook his head.

"I have seen the repercussions when men allow their base passions to guide them, it often leads to trouble and hurtful desire."

Nautica wanted to whack his head with her tail, but she took to pouting and folding her arms stubbornly. "Mark Harris! You must stop thinking like a lowly human! You are a Water Breather from Atlantis! A King! You can have anything you desire and…" Nautica recoiled in fear and let out a shriek. She swam down and hid behind his back.

"What has happened?"

"Mark! There are sharks! I hate sharks! Please protect me!"

Mark swung around and saw three large sharks approaching rapidly. Their jaws clamped up and down. He cocked his head and stared closely at them.

"Mark! What are you doing? We have to go!"

"Nautica, I will protect you, but they are not real sharks, only likenesses, and not very good ones at that. They are mechanical."

"I don't care, they still want us for dinner!"

The sharks encircled them and Mark heard the metal sprigs and sprogs clinking from within their bodies. Their black-marble eyes functioned as mini-cameras and he saw that their gills were designed to pick up audio. The razor sharp teeth posed a serious threat. Mark boldly kept in front of Nautica and spoke aloud.

"I have no doubt these imposters belong to you, Mr. Schubert. What do you hope to gain by attacking us?"

Schubert's voice rang out. "I have already gained plenty, Mark! You know I don't want to hurt you, boy! These are just my guard robots. I was only testing them, you and your mermaid lady friend are in the way. Sorry if I interrupted."

Mark firmly stared into the first shark's eyes. "There is nothing in the ocean which belongs to you that needs to be guarded."

"Cheeky! That's where you're very wrong, my fishy friend! If I were you, I'd leave now! Brent gets so button happy, he may just press the wrong one…whoops! He did!"

Schubert's voice cut off just as Brent warned him not to touch any more buttons. The sharks blinked and their eyes glowed red and built up laser energy. Mark grabbed Nautica.

"Hurry, swim down now!"

The largest shark let loose two streaming lasers. They just missed Nautica's fin and hit another shark. The damaged shark crackled with electric currents and flopped around, then sank. Mark and Nautica swam fast away with the remaining two behind them. Nautica was caught unexpectedly in a dark underbrush of coiled sea plants. A shark floated over her and its belly opened.

"Mark, help me!" She cried.

A giant netting sprung from the shark and clamped around Nautica. She writhed and flapped her tail fin. She sank to the bottom and entangled herself further. Mark swam behind the shark and leaped onto its back. He grabbed its mouth and forced the top of its snout backwards until the steel bent. The shark quivered and sparks flew out. Mark dove off and the second shark dropped like a dead anchor weight. He went beside Nautica and tore through the rough netting. She wriggled herself out and clutched him.

"Thank you. He was very close to biting me."

"We are not safe yet, the other one is coming." Mark pointed. A high-pitched sound blasted through the water and Mark and Nautica. Nautica held their ears.

"Mark, what is that noise? It's terrible!"

The shark continued its course straight for them and ticked loudly.

"Nautica swim as fast and far as you can! It is a bomb!"

~Oo~

Elizabeth desperately needed a break and went onto the widow's walk to clear her head.

She kissed Mark Harris.

It was brief, but so poignant. She wondered how much longer they would have kissed if there were no predictable interruptions. She leaned across the railing and stared at the ocean.

"Why can't I be down there with you?" She asked into the wind.

As much as she loved the sea, it was not her home, nor would she ever comprehend it as fully as Mark did. She imagined the moral implications of getting romantically involved with Mark. Biologically, he was not fully human. She foresaw the negative impact it would have on her career as a scientist and doctor. It was a career she worked hard to maintain, being the youngest and smartest woman in her field. Then there was beautiful Nautica, who broke the boundaries of time and space from Atlantis to reclaim Mark and make him her own. To find his way home was always his dream, and Elizabeth refused to stand in the way of it. She inhaled the salty air and tugged at the band around her ponytail, letting her blonde waves fly all over.

Doctor Elizabeth Merrill, with her coiffed hair and crisp lab coat, was always the picture of modesty and reserve, and rarely seen without her face peering through a microscope.

"In other words…" She said glumly. "I'm a total bore." It actually felt good to admit it. Even Mark had to tell her to unwind sometimes and take a vacation.

"_It has to end now. Mark's leaving, this chapter of my life is over."_ She thought.

It was time to make room for her other desires, but she for so long she desired the sea and had little idea what else was out there for her. She thought of her outgoing friend from High School, Nancy Ryan, and she smiled. Nancy would have told her all she really needed was a good man with a tan. It was Nancy's death from cancer that spurred Elizabeth to detour into the medical field aside from marine biology. That put double the workload and mounds of stress on her, but she thrived on it and came out at the top of her class.

Elizabeth could scarcely imagine her life without Mark Harris. But she wondered now if she was being selfish all along, perhaps just as controlling as the Navy was when Mark first arrived. Was he really just a science project all this time? She even pondered the notion that she behaved just as manipulative and greedy as Mr. Schubert when it came to Mark.

Elizabeth slammed the parapet. Comparing herself to Mr. Schubert was the final straw and it sickened her. "That's it. Your life starts now. I'm going to tell Mark that I am extremely happy for him and wish him the best. I have to let him go…but he'll always have a place to come back to if he wants. He'll always have…home."

Elizabeth looked to the ocean one last time and noticed a commotion in the waves. A fountain of water spurt up like a geyser along with heavy, ricocheting flames and acrid smoke. As the explosion reverberated she screamed Mark's name over and over. She broke into a run toward the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Man From Atlantis: Revelations Of Home**

**Chapter 8**

Elizabeth raced to the shoreline and pushed through the startled beach crowd. She kicked off her shoes and stripped off her lab coat as she sprinted into an oncoming wave. She swam hard and ignored the rollicking wakes as tried to find Mark through the haze.

"Mark! Mark, where are you?" She called. "Oh God, please don't be…"

"_Elizabeth! Wait!_ Be careful! There are shards of metal everywhere." He finally answered.

Elizabeth saw Mark bobbing up and down with Nautica and she appeared unconscious. Relief flooded over her and she gripped his arm. "Mark, I was on the widow's peak and heard the explosion, I thought you were…" She couldn't bear to say it. Mark put a hand on her cheek.

"No, we made it out just in time, but she is wounded and needs your help. I cannot bring her to the shore, there are too many people watching. I will swim her around to the cavern and go in through the sea-gate entrance."

Elizabeth checked her pulse. "Its steady, Mark."

"She is breathing, but it sounds shallow."

"She has a few burns. Okay, you have to hurry. I'll be in there as soon as I can."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and was about to swim off when she felt Mark's webbed hand firm on her shoulder. He grinned, and a swell of emotion filled her. She loved to see him smile and always remembered the first time after he successfully rescued the scientists from Schubert's submarine. Everyone thought he perished when it exploded on the sea floor. Elizabeth ran to him and threw her arms over his neck, laughing and crying that morning. She practically bowled him over. Mark stared at her carefully and through his exhaustion and confusion the corners of his mouth turned up and he attempted to mimic her smile. That was when she truly knew how extraordinary he was, and not just a miracle of science. He was a real man with the capacity for any human emotion.

She felt that Mark reserved his smiles just for her. Elizabeth touched his hand.

"You have risked your life again to help me, Elizabeth. There is no way I can repay you for this."

She shook her head. "Mark, it's not about being repaid. You're my friend and I would do anything for you." She quickly kissed his hand, then swam away without looking back. Mark sighed as a familiar tingle ran throughout his body. He swam toward the rocks to keep hidden from view.

Nautica groaned and gingerly reached for her head. "_Ohh, wha_…what happened? It hurts. Help me, Mark." She cried.

Mark touched her forehead and stroked her hair. He wiped the tears flooding her eyes and realized that mermaids did not share the emotional self-restraint of Water-Breathers. "You will be fine, Nautica. I must take you underwater through the sea-gate. Hold on tight to me."

"I'm burning." She whimpered. "I need…need to transform to a human again, it will heal faster."

"I know it will." Mark caressed her hair again and they gently submerged. He guided her down to the sea-gate and carried her into the base. Elizabeth came off the elevator a few minutes later, sopping wet.

"Mark, bring her to the infirmary and get her dry, please."

Mark did as she requested and they placed Nautica on a cot. Elizabeth roamed around the cabinets, grabbing soothing creams and bandages, while Mark dried her. Her legs began to reappear and Mark quickly put a robe over them. Nautica gripped his arm.

"Mark, am I going to die?"

"No, you will be fine. Elizabeth will treat your wounds. She is the best doctor I know." He studied the extent of the burns. There were two on her arms and one on her belly, they blistered, but not by any severe degrees. "Schubert went over his head in making that shark explode."

"You have that right. He'll have to be arrested for this! I don't know why he's not in jail right now." Elizabeth set down her supplies and snapped on a pair of gloves. "I'll take care of her, Mark. You look a little shaken, why don't you go and rest."

"Yes, Mark, you do look tired. I'll be fine."

Mark nodded and went to his water tank. Elizabeth began applying soothing balm to Nautica's burns.

"Does this hurt you?"

"It stings, but I can take it."

"I'll use the seaweed balm Mark concocted, it's very effective. Tell me what happened down there, Nautica."

Nautica explained everything from when she showed Mark the portal to the mechanical shark attack. Elizabeth grew worried.

"Nautica, if I know Schubert, he certainly got what he was after this time. He knows coordinates and the area of the Atlantis portal now. I have a feeling he'll try and enter it. When is it due to re-open?"

"Tomorrow night. I really made a mess of things coming here. This side of the portal is as wondrous as I expected, but it's also very dangerous for people like Mark and myself. That is why we must go back to Atlantis. He needs to be among his own kind. Can you understand that, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth gulped and nodded, hoping Nautica didn't see the tears that sprang to her eyes. "Nautica, could you please tell me more about Atlantis?"

As Elizabeth went about treating her burns, Nautica spoke in glowing detail of her realm. Elizabeth could scarcely believe it all, but the evidence was plainly in front of her. She promptly led Nautica to a softer cot.

"Get some sleep here, trust me, beds are comfortable."

"They sure do look it!" Nautica lay down and put the covers over her. "Oh, that's so nice, Mark should sleep in one too."

"Oh, um, well, he can't really. Mark can only be out of the water for a certain amount of hours. He must have told you."

"Yes, I saw the effects on the beach. It's not very attractive. You see, Elizabeth, that's not a problem in Atlantis, there's water everywhere you look and perfect moisture in the air. Mark could possibly survive a few days without being physically in the water."

"Really? That would be excellent for him." Elizabeth shut the light. "I'll check on you in an hour or two."

"Elizabeth…" Nautica stared as if penetrating her thoughts with her hypnotic blue eyes. "It must be impossible to constantly hide the love that you feel for Mark. He hasn't said it, but I know that he feels very strongly for you. Leaving this realm won't be as easy for him as you think."

Elizabeth stared down, awash with guilt. She only focused on how Mark's departure would affect her. It was sometimes hard to gauge the depth of Mark's emotions when he had such mastery over them.

"I didn't think it would be, but thank you. From all you've said, it would be a cruelty on my part to force him to stay. That's not the way it ever was between us. I always told Mark that if he stays here, it's because he _wants_ to."

Elizabeth left the room and quietly checked on Mark, he was already sound asleep in the tank. She looked his body over, but there were no signs of injury. She sighed relieved and went up the elevator to the Foundation. Just as she passed CW's office, the telephone rang. She picked it up, hoping it wasn't CW calling to complain why nobody was around to answer his calls.

"_Foundation for Oceanic…_" The heavy breathing and raspy chuckles halted her introduction. Elizabeth frowned. "Who is this? Is this Mr. Schubert?"

"_Ahh, _you recognized my laughter, how good of you. It's nice to know I'm still somewhat of a celebrity."

"More like an outlaw." She seethed. "Mr. Schubert, what you did today was horrible; you could have killed a lot of people! I'm going to see that you pay for that."

Schubert feigned shock. "What in the world are you talking about, my dear Dr. Merrill? Are you threatening me?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! That stupid stunt with the mechanical sharks nearly killed Mark and Nautica!"

"_Ohh! _You mean that little explosion? What makes you think I had anything to do with it? Exploding sharks? How droll. Only a simp with no imagination could come up with that. Dr. Merrill, perhaps you've been out in the sun too long. It's liable to cause delusions."

"Don't patronize me, Schubert! Mark spoke to you through the microphones on the shark's gills."

"Oh, of course, your _water breathing_ man would make a fine witness for the police, wouldn't he? Or maybe they'd like to question the mermaid?" Schubert guffawed. "I'm sorry Dr. Merrill, but you have no proof whatsoever those sharks came from me. They'll never find them anyway."

Elizabeth wanted to slam something, but she kept her composure. "Schubert, let's skip this, what do you want? Why are you calling the Foundation?"

"Why do you think? I just want to make sure our dear boy wasn't hurt! I saw the calamity and was frightened to think he was involved."

"You knew that he was! And I'm not telling you a thing. You are a wicked person, Schubert!" Elizabeth nearly screamed into the phone.

"You're wrong, doctor! I am a man with a true vision! And very shortly that vision will become a reality when I get through the gateway to Atlantis. You can count on that!"

"I count on Mark stopping you first!"

She threw the phone down. She wanted to get away from the Foundation and clear her mind. She first needed to shower and change her clothes, which she did in the sea-gate lodging rooms, and then she left Mark a note by his tank.

~Oo~

Elizabeth tensely ate lunch in the seaside village and then decided roaming the outdoor mall might make her feel better. She was not the type of woman that needed the customary therapies of shopping and chatty girlfriends. The window browsing quickly bored her and she toured the museum, although she visited more times than she could count.

Elizabeth couldn't shake the notion of being followed. She stared behind her, trying to spot anyone suspicious among the tourists and locals. She noticed a white van parked on the corner by a seafood eatery and suddenly realized she saw that van all around the square. Elizabeth walked faster to her car, and spied two burly men casually bumping through the crowd and trailing her.

She panicked and she broke into a run, coming to rest by a lamppost. Tires screeched alongside her. The van door flew open and one of the men held a gun out to her chest.

"If I were you, Dr. Merrill, I'd make this nice and easy and just get inside the van."

Elizabeth was trapped, and there weren't many people who could help, just parents with their little children and an elderly couple watching the shore.

"Okay, but don't hurt anyone."

She climbed inside and the blonde man with the gun shoved her down.

"That was very smart of you, Dr. Merrill." He glanced at his partner. "Sylvester, have a look outside and make sure her fish man isn't following us."

"Sure, thing, Milo."

"But remember, don't kill him. The boss wants the sushi nice and fresh!"

Sylvester laughed and jumped out. Elizabeth glared venomously at Milo. "Did Schubert put you up to this? Kidnapping like this is not necessarily his style!"

Milo gathered some rope and tied her hands and her ankles. "Really? Desperate times call for desperate measures, doc. No, Schubert doesn't know about this…yet. We're tired of his griping about losing Mark, so kidnapping you will lead him straight to Schubert. Perfect plan, right?"

"Wrong! Schubert wouldn't agree to this, the last thing he wants is trouble with the law."

Milo rolled his eyes and secured a gag over her face. "It doesn't matter to him either way, he doesn't plan on staying in this 'realm' any longer. Or so he claims. I don't know anything about all this myth stuff. I'm just paid to do what I do best."

Elizabeth struggled under the tight bonds. "Yeah, kidnap and hurt people!"

Milo blew her a kiss. "Precisely."

Sylvester banged on the van door. "All clear. Now let's get moving before people get suspicious. I told you I prefer to work at night!"

Milo cuffed his head and got behind the wheel. "Yeah, yeah, just make sure she doesn't try any tricks. I hear the good doctor is as smart as she is beautiful." He winked at her and licked her lips. Elizabeth turned away disgusted. Milo stared at her greedily through the rearview mirror. "If Schubert doesn't know what to do with you, I can certainly think of a few things!"

Elizabeth leaped up and rammed her body against the van door in a feeble attempt to escape. Her bound feet tripped her up and Sylvester pushed her to the floor with his gun pointed against her back.

"No more of that! Stay put and keep your mouth shut or else we'll finish you off right here!"

Elizabeth kept her head down and nodded tearfully. There was only one man who could possibly save her, and she hoped that Mark had sense enough to figure out Schubert was behind this.

~Oo~

Mark awoke refreshed two hours later, but not without a certain foreboding. He dried off and noticed a paper on the floor. It was a note from Elizabeth saying she needed to get fresh air and would be back soon. A call from Mr. Schubert upset her. Mark crumpled the letter and checked on Nautica. She was not in her room and Mark found her staring confused at all the technical equipment and radars.

"Nautica, you should not be up. How do you feel?"

"Much better, I'm fine. I cannot sleep now. Elizabeth is a good nurse."

"I could tell her that, but she might be offended. She is a medical doctor with advanced scientific degrees in Marine biology and oceanography."

Nautica nodded and shrugged. "Oh, I see. _Oops._ I think she'd understand what I meant." She pointed to all the blinking lights and buttons. "You know, I could never in a million years learn all the stuff you have in here."

"If you apply yourself, I believe you can. Have you seen Elizabeth yet?"

"No. She said she was going to check on me, but maybe she is busy. You worry about her a lot, don't you?"

Mark ignored her last comment. "She is probably out in the village. We must go upstairs to see if anyone called. CW tends to check in often."

On the elevator ride, Nautica stayed close to Mark and grabbed his arm every time she felt the car shake. "Mark, I do not like these things, they feel as if they are going to fall straight down. How do humans do it? How do they ride in boxes that go up and down and fly in the sky without real wings?"

"Humans have a wonderful grasp of technology and mechanics through the study of nature. They have invented many useful apparatuses and continually perfect their modes of transportation. These elevators are inspected frequently. Trust me, we are safe."

"I trust you, Mark." She said, however she stayed close to him until the doors opened and they were safely on the ground floor. "I trust you, but that doesn't mean I'll let go of you."

Nautica flopped on the rolling chair at the receptionist's desk. She spun in a few circles and frowned as she peered over the typewriter, notepads and files. "I could never sit here all day doing this work. It seems so boring." She amused herself with the paper clip magnet and spun a globe around.

Mark cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "You seem to find many things _boring_, Nautica. Sarah's work is vital to keeping the Foundation in order and relaying very important messages for our missions. It would be hard to function without her."

"If you say so."

"Nautica, what is it you do exactly in Atlantis?"

Nautica tossed her head back and laughed. "You mean like…_work?_"

"Yes."

"Mark, I'm a princess now. I don't work. I have servants." She noticed his disapproving look. "But…it's not that I'm afraid to do anything tedious and…"

Mark paced around her. "Work is not necessarily tedious. It is vital to keep this realm functioning properly, regardless of how great or small the job is."

Nautica twirled her mouth from side to side and narrowed her eyes. She was tired of his patronizing. She jumped up from the chair and it rolled back and slammed into the wall.

"Mark Harris, being in this realm has made you a huge _drip! _Or maybe you always were to begin with!"

"A drip? Is that slang?"

"Yes, I suppose. Aren't even going to fight back?"

"Who is fighting? Let me guess, being a 'drip' means I am boring to you?" Mark asked as he righted the chair by the desk.

Nautica rolled her eyes. "A little bit. Why can't you loosen up and have some fun? I know you are capable of it, I have seen you in the village. You enjoyed yourself. And in the ocean you're fantastic!"

Mark towered over her authoritatively. "Nautica, there is always time for enjoyment, but there is plenty more to life than having fun. I have serious work to be done in this realm if I am to help Land Dwellers make peace with marine life. If I am truly a King, regardless of where I am, I cannot be out frolicking around in the surf all day."

"Frolicking in…is that all you think I do?" She stammered.

Mark cut her off. "Nautica, that is incompetent leadership. When I return to Atlantis I will have even more weighty responsibilities toward my people and my homeland. Perhaps you are just too young to comprehend that right now."

Nautica gazed up defiantly. "I am not too young! We are only ten years apart."

"Even still, there is a gap. You said so yourself, Atlantis does not follow the time rules of earth. Our lifestyles are very different. You say you want to be my Queen, but I do not think you fathom the duties involved."

"Like what, Mark? Tell me and I can do any of it!" She pouted.

"I can only tell you who would be best for me. I want someone capable by my side, a female that can take charge if she must and make wise decisions that would benefit everyone. I desire a mate who will love and respect Atlantis for all its worth and not be afraid to work hard to sustain peace and prosperity."

Nautica raced to the doorway, disregarding the pains she still felt. "I came all this way to bring you back home to your proper Kingship…I understand now. I'm just too stupid for you! Too stupid and childish!"

"Nautica that is not what I said." Mark consoled her. "I am grateful for what you have done. You are not stupid, and though young, you are not a child by any means. You are old enough to be a fine mate to any man of Atlantis."

"But not you, right?" She nearly sobbed. "In other words, you want a woman like…Elizabeth!" She stormed out of the Foundation and down the long wooden stairway to the shore.

Mark went outside and watched her, but decided it best to let her temper cool off. She wasn't apt to go far from him or the Foundation this time. He folded his arms and leaned on the doorjamb. Did he really refer to Elizabeth as a Queen? He must have, because she was the only woman he kept in very close contact with for two years and she displayed admirable qualities. Mark stared at the sea; it somehow seemed darker and more tempestuous than usual. In the far distance, clouds built up. He recognized it as a storm that would precede the portal opening.

Mark watched the sunset behind the dark clouds. His fears of the powerful and heated orb dissipated since the time he was trapped in the desert. He now comprehended its true beauty and spectacular appeal to Land Dwellers. It was vital to all life on land and sea. He gazed along the highway near the coast. Elizabeth should have returned by now. The unsettling feeling passed through him again. She was a very sensible woman, but he didn't want to leave the Foundation until she called or returned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Man From Atlantis: Revelations Of Home**

**Chapter 9**

The hours dragged on with no sign or word from Elizabeth. The employees at the Foundation already left for the night and Mark locked up securely. Nautica returned in a calmer mood, and after apologizing, told him she was going into town for the evening with a new friend. She didn't elaborate, but Mark assumed it was the male friend she made on the beach while playing volleyball. As much as the thought worried him, he was too focused on Elizabeth's whereabouts. Nautica came here by herself and she had a right to do as she pleased. Although endeared to her, he was not her keeper.

Mark waited a little while longer, and when Elizabeth did not pick up her home phone after numerous attempts, he decided to search the village. Elizabeth was also a grown woman capable of handling herself. She had a right to privacy and to go where she desired. However, the incident with Schubert put Mark on full alert. It was a very hot evening, and Mark suspected he would need all his strength so he swam underwater from the Foundation, carrying his street clothes in a waterproof bag. He changed quickly when he reached the piers. The village was illuminated in the distance. It was a festive Friday night and music blared from the discos. The restaurants and amusement park were packed. Finding her would not be so easy.

Mark passed all the eateries along the coastline and gazed through the windows, but she was not there. His next stop was the amusement park. After a few minutes of dodging screaming kids, it seemed nearly impossible that he would find her in there. He couldn't imagine her on wild rides or going in the spook or fun houses, at least not alone.

Mark approached the discotheques further inland. It was hard to see into the clubs through the dark, and the flashing strobe lights gave him a headache even with his lenses, but his eyes soon adjusted. He quickly realized that was a waste of time too. Elizabeth rarely visited places like these.

His stomach knotted and all he could think about was Schubert. Would the junkman have been so bold as to kidnap her? He did it to him, and another dysfunctional group kidnapped her before to the island of Felicitos.

"_This is fruitless." _He thought. _"I am wasting time here when she could be hurt or worse." _He wanted to go back to the ocean and swim to the mysterious boat that hovered around the Foundation. When he spied it today, he was certain it changed locations, and now it floated right over the portal's cavern.

He was about to leave when a slender hand clutched his bicep and dragged him toward the disco entrance. He peered at the woman. She was tall and buxom with dark hair and glittery make-up. A tight, wildcat body suit and spiky red heels accentuated her form.

"Where do you think you're going, gorgeous?" She purred. "I just got here and I'm ready to party! My name is Rhonda. Let's go inside, you can buy me a drink. You look like you need to relax. I bet once you do, you'll be as hot as Travolta on the dance floor."

Mark stood his ground and shook his head. "I am sorry, I was looking for a friend, but I am in the wrong place. I must go."

She wouldn't let him leave and stroked his broad shoulders. She turned his face toward hers with a long, red nail. "Oh honey, you found the right place, and I can be your friend…you and I could be very close." She maneuvered against him and ran her fingers down his back past his tailbone. "Oh yeah, we are gonna _best_ friends!" She whispered in his ear.

Mark, though emotionally stirred, pushed her hand away. He forced a smile. "I am sure you are a fine woman, but I need to be elsewhere. Perhaps we will meet another time."

She rolled her eyes. "I should have known, you don't want Rhonda, you want Ron."

Mark cocked his head. "No. Actually, I am looking for a young woman named Elizabeth. Perhaps you have seen her?" Mark motioned with his hands. "She is about five feet-two inches with long blonde hair and…"

Mark's voice trailed off, not because Rhonda left disappointed, but couple he noticed by the bar. He went inside and side-stepped all the wild movers and shakers until he was at the rear of the disco.

~Oo~

"Come on, I said let's blow this joint. I want to show you my yacht, specifically, the _waterbed_ in my yacht." A brown-haired, young man in a tan leisure suit said casually to the gorgeous blonde seated beside him. He tried to tug her away from the table but she kept planted on the stool. She was ill at ease and sipped her drink carefully; every swallow was like a torture to her system. She shoved it away and jumped off the stool.

"No thank you…um, Kirk, I really can't."

"Why not, Nautica? You and I had a great thing going today at the game, you said you'd go out with me."

"Yes, go out to the village, not to your…home. I do not know you like that."

Kirk laughed. "So what? Do you have to? We know we want each other. That's good enough."

Nautica thought of her conversations with Mark and how he respectfully refused her advances. Her cheeks flared ashamed. "No it's not. We do not love each other, Kirk. I want to leave."

Kirk huffed and blocked her. "You're a weird chick, you know that? You flirt with me like crazy on the beach, now that you got me you want to leave. Yeah, you're hot, but totally weird."

"You are just as strange to me, Kirk." Nautica replied boldly. "I will not do this with a man I don't love." She insisted.

"Who needs love, babe? I'm talking about getting physical!" He turned his back to her and passed her the drink again. "Alright, babe, finish up your drink and we'll go somewhere else, okay?"

Nautica shook her head. "No, I do not like it. It is too bitter for me. It dries me out."

He shoved it under her nose. "Drink it, Nautica. Maybe you'll learn to lighten up."

She put her hands on the glass and a pang of remorse struck her. All this time she taunted Mark and begged him to _loosen up_, now she realized what that meant for many Land Dwellers and she did not enjoy the feeling. Love should not come in this manner. She tried to move away.

"No, thank you." She said firmer. "Please leave me alone now. I must go home."

Kirk laughed annoyed, then pulled her to a darker corner near a small table.

"Listen chick, don't play games with me. You're gonna do what I want you to do, now drink up!"

Mark finally passed the bar. His eyes widened and he rushed toward them with his hand out. "Nautica, do not drink! He has put a drug into the glass!"

Kirk ignored the warning and gripped her jaw. He tried to force her mouth open. Mark was about to grab Kirk when Nautica let out a piercing scream. Mark covered his ears. She used the scream of the Siren. Every glass along the back of the bar vibrated and cracked. The place fell silent and the music stopped abruptly when the record scratched. The disco ball spun wild and burst into millions of shards. Everyone scattered rom the dance floor and grabbed their ears in pain. Kirk backed up and the drink glass shattered in his hand, slicing him.

"What the heck was that? What are you? Some kind of freak?" He shook his head to clear his senses.

Nautica backed away and stared at Mark pitiably. She hated using the Siren scream. It strained her vocal chords. He shook his head and bid her to stop. Even he was affected.

"I did not mean for that to happen!" She said and attempted to run to Mark.

Kirk lunged for her. "You ain't leaving without me!" He yanked on her hair.

"_Ahh! _Mark! Help!" She yelped.

Kirk felt a sharp, jabbing pain course down from his shoulder blade to his foot.

"Leave the woman alone. She does not want your company." Mark said aggravated.

"Where do you come off interfering, jerk?" Kirk growled. He wanted to slug him, but was nearly paralyzed.

Mark dragged Kirk backward and tossed him like a rag doll onto the the colorful floor.

"You have no right to treat women in that manner! Nor to drug their drinks to get them to do your bidding!"

The crowds hushed. Nautica looked on shocked, but before she could say anything, Mark gripped her wrist and led her past the onlookers.

Mark stormed toward the piers. Nautica rushed behind him. She never figured he could get so angry. She had a notion the anger was not fully directed toward her. She finally caught up and leaped in front of him.

"_Mark! Wait! _What were you doing in the club?"

"What were _you_ doing there? Oh, right, you were only having _fun_. I am glad I found you when I did. That man wanted to do harm. His drug would have made you unconscious so he could have his ways with you. Do you see where all this nonsense can lead?"

"Mark, stop it! I'm sorry. That was not fun. He was not a good man. I have learned my lesson. You are right about many things. Please do not be mad at me."

Nautica sniffled and looked up at him grieved.

Mark's expression softened. "Nautica, forgive me. I did not mean to lash out at you. I am very worried. Elizabeth never returned and I came down here to look for her. I know Schubert must have her."

Nautica's countenance flared. "That fat man with his stupid sharks? Where does he live? Let's go after him!"

"I cannot just storm his home. He is very crafty, he may expect us to do so."

"Well, we can't wait around doing nothing."

"I am going to swim out to his boat. I may get some answers there."

"I will come with you!"

"It is dangerous, Nautica. If he is watching us there is no telling what he could do."

"Mark, I can be your eyes and ears. While you search the boat, I can swim underwater and make sure he has no surprises."

Mark took a deep breath. She was very persistent. "Okay. You may come. I appreciate your help. Thank you."

Nautica raced to the edge of the pier and stripped off her blouse, revealing a blue bikini top designed like seashells. She slipped out of her white linen pants.

"Come on, Mark!"

Mark removed his street clothes. He dove after her and they swam speedily in the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Man From Atlantis: Revelations of Home**

**Chapter 10**

Mark and Nautica surfaced noiselessly a few feet from the boat and saw a dim light and movement back and forth from inside. The winds around them picked up and the sky lit up with spurts of lightning. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Nautica pointed up.

"It's a sign that the portal is opening now! Mark, Schubert could be trying to make his entry tonight, before you might suspect it. But he knows you will go after him with Elizabeth missing!"

Mark was more concerned over the boat. "Nautica, you can only help me from the sea, go down and look out for any submersibles."

"_Right!_…Wait, what are they?"

"A device in which a Land Dweller can sit in and explore the ocean, like a miniature version of a submarine. Do not let him see you if you can help it and tell me immediately."

"I'm right on it, Mark." She grinned and dove beneath a swirling wave.

"_You are a very brave woman, Nautica." _Mark thought. _"You will make a fine queen someday, when you are ready."_

He crept up the side of the boat without a sound. With his heightened sense of hearing, he heard two male voices within and feminine, muffled whimpers.

"There you are, Elizabeth. I will save you."

He curled his fists and hardened his stance, ready to fight for her.

Nautica raced to the surface and just as Mark was about to climb into the boat and she splashed him. She thrashed about unusually. "Mark! Mr. Schubert! He is down there! He wants to go through the portal! I cannot stop him! He…Mark!"

Nautica reached her arms out to him and a thick black wire snapped around her waist. She immediately disappeared under the water.

"No! Nautica!"

Mark dove off the boat railing and plummeted down as fast as he could. Nautica screamed as the wire dragged her to the bottom of the sea. Schubert's booming laughter burst through the speakers on his sphere-like, yellow submersible.

"Snagged like a fish on a hook! Or perhaps more like a worm!" He shouted as Nautica struggled. "Hold still little fish, or else I will zap you!"

Nautica quelled her struggle and Mark swam close to them.

"Schubert if you hurt either Nautica or Elizabeth I will…"

"You will what, my boy? I've put you in quite a dilemma haven't I? My men had the bright idea to kidnap the good doctor, not me. You know that is not my style, but it works to my advantage. I am determined to make it through that portal come hell or high water! Don't you see? This is our chance to merge two worlds! To bring harmony back!"

Mark floated with his arms crossed, staring Schubert down through the dark glass. "Just how do you plan to do that? You have no idea what is behind that portal, or the kind of beings and creatures you will run into. They are not as benevolent and submissive as you may think! They are not like the Clicks!"

"You mean they are not as benevolent as you!" Schubert wagged a teasing finger at him. "Don't you see, Mark! It's always about you. You are the one who is going to help me explore Atlantis and make peace once and for all. I know you are King of Atlantis!"

"I will do no such thing, Schubert. You are on your own."

Schubert let out an exasperated sigh. "I can never win with you, can I, Mark?"

"I suppose not!"

"Very well. I was hoping I wouldn't have to take such drastic measures."

Mark stared at Schubert strangely. The fat man turned off his speakers and picked up his radio-control. Mark paid him no further mind and swam to the wire that held Nautica. He rent it apart and removed it from her body.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, not really. Thank you! Mark, there's not much time! The portal creates stormy seas, it could capsize the boat!"

The waters agitated and churned as the blue lighting intensified from the cave. The effect astounded Mark and he felt a strong magnetic pull. He swam a few meters out of range with Nautica. She held his shoulders and stared deep into his eyes, then kissed him. Mark gazed keenly at her, but kept silent.

"Now is our chance, Mark. We must go through it. Schubert's submersible won't make it! The force is magnetic and it will be crushed! But we'll get through! He doesn't know that!"

"It may not be crushed, Nautica. I cannot just leave and let him follow, I cannot let him destroy your world."

Nautica shook him. "NO! It's _our _world, Mark!"

Mark was about to respond, and then noticed the submersible rock to and fro and the waters sucked it closer and closer.

"Schubert! Pull away now! You may not make it!"

"I will make it!"

Nautica looked despairingly at Mark and heaved her shoulders. "No, he will not make it to Atlantis!"

"Nautica, what are you doing?" Mark shouted.

Nautica swam toward the submersible; she curled her body tight and rammed her fishtail against it in a fell swoop. Pains and vibrations coursed through her, but her blow was enough to send Schubert reeling back a few feet. She swam to the entrance and clung to the rocks weakened.

"Mark…you must stop him now!"

"Shaken, but not deterred!" Schubert growled. He toyed with his controls and the top of the sphere opened to reveal a long laser gun. He aimed it at Nautica.

"I'm in the mood for fried fish!"

Mark swam close and pounced on the top of the sphere, the weapon warmed up to fire. He waved at Nautica.

"Go through now!"

Mark yanked the laser backwards and bent the metal out of shape. Schubert shouted angry oaths. Mark straddled himself on the sphere and furiously punched at it, denting it all over.

"Mark, my boy! Either you continue to turn me into a sardine can, go with your pet fish through the portal, or…"

Mark swam off the sphere and glared at his malevolent face. The twinkle never left Schubert's eyes. "Or you will be responsible for the death of someone _very _close to you!"

Despite the disturbed waters, Mark heard the splash, clinking chains, and smothered screams from a few thousand feet above them. Elizabeth was drowning.

Mark's eyes glowed as they never had before. It unsettled Schubert and he backed as far away from the controls as he could. Mark drew back a clenched fist and slammed the glass on the submersible. It cracked slowly.

"No! You fool! Why! Atlantis needs us!" Schubert threw the switches on autopilot and prepared a breathing apparatus over his mouth. His submersible zoomed high as water leaked in.

The portal was finally open and only the cavern rocks protected those on the outside from the full force.

"Mark! Please come with me to Atlantis! This may be your last chance!" Nautica cried.

Mark swam up a few feet. "I am sorry! Nautica, go home! I must save her!"

"I love you, Darien!" Her voice faded and she disappeared into the light.

Mark practically soared through the water to reach Elizabeth. Her eyes were opened wide and her air nearly spent. Her arms were tied behind her back and a ball and chain wrapped around her feet, sinking her to her death. She struggled to surface.

Mark ripped through the chains to relieve the pressure. He pinched her nose and tore the gag off. He placed his mouth tight over hers and sent a gust of air into her lungs. Her eyes opened slowly and she nodded. He swam her up as fast as he could without causing injury. They broke the surface and Elizabeth heaved and grappled for him to help her stay afloat. Her ankle throbbed, but she felt too weak to even cry out. She sank against Mark distressed and coughed up seawater. Her entire body shuddered. He patted her back and rubbed it in tender, circular motions.

"Mark, please…don't let me go…" She moaned into his chest.

"I have you. I will not let you go. Breathe, Elizabeth. Breathe…breathe." He whispered gently and cradled her. "You are safe."

The storm tapered off and the oceans calmed. The dark schooner sped away. Mark would deal with Schubert at a future time. Right now Elizabeth was all that mattered.

~Oo~

**The following evening, on the shore by the Foundation – Hastings Point**

Using a cane to support her, Elizabeth stood barefoot along the beach and tossed shells against the surf. Her eyes were red and bright from crying. The more she stared across the ocean, the sadder she felt. She dropped onto her knees and put her face to her hands.

Mark watched her from the widow's walk. He had never seen Elizabeth in such anguish and it hurt him. He rushed down the stairs and then approached her carefully. He crouched next to her.

"Elizabeth, what is wrong? Is it your ankle? Perhaps you should not walk on it. CW told you to take a few days off from work."

Elizabeth quickly dried her eyes and sniffled. She lowered her head, unable to meet his soft glance.

"No Mark, it's not that. That's only a sprain."

"Then why are you sad?"

"I've been horrible to you, Mark. I'm very sorry. You lost the chance to return home to Atlantis, the one place you wanted to discover. It's all my fault."

Mark touched her shoulder. "No, Elizabeth. It is not. You should not feel guilty for Schubert's cruel actions. And you have not treated me badly. You never have."

She looked up at him. "I shouldn't have left the Foundation after what Schubert did to you with those sharks. I should have just encouraged you to go back to Atlantis from the beginning. They need you as King."

Mark's mouth tightened as he looked at the waves. "They already have their King…and their future Queen." He scooted closer to her. "There is more that you are not saying, Elizabeth. But you do not have to say it, because I can see it in your expression."

Elizabeth had to smile. "You learn too fast for me. I told you that, didn't I?"

"I know I have much to learn about human emotions and subtleties."

"The truth is Mark…" She hoped with every fiber of her being that he understood her feelings.

"What is the truth, Elizabeth?"

"Mark, I was jealous of Nautica. She was so beautiful and one of your kind, and she was in love with you. I couldn't stand that." She looked away, feeling foolish.

"I was not in love with her." Mark gripped her shoulders. "Elizabeth, I could not return to Atlantis. While I was down in the ocean I was forced by Schubert to make choices. But when I heard…" He cut his words off and drew his face close to hers.

"_I chose you._"

"Oh, Mark!" Elizabeth was overcome; shunning her sensibilities, she clutched his cheeks and kissed him fully on the mouth.

Mark did not fumble or draw away. He embraced her and caressed her hair and face. His heart throbbed as never before, giving him a delightful sensation. Elizabeth snuggled her warm, petite body against him. With lingering kisses he picked her up and moved into the water until he was thigh deep. He bobbed her gently over each wave. Elizabeth did not want to break free of his kiss. When their lips finally parted she stared at him and hot tears streamed from her eyes. Mark, enraptured, absorbed each one with more tender kisses.

"They still taste of salt…"

She closed her eyes and smiled the demure, attractive smile he was so fond of.

"I want you to stay, Mark. Always."

"I will not leave, Elizabeth. I chose you." He repeated.

Mark was reminded of a saying he once read.

_Home is where the heart is._

Right now, he felt his heart belonged here on land, where he could learn, explore, and with Elizabeth loyally at his side – love.

**The End**


End file.
